followed
by Artemisia28
Summary: Jon and Lena discover they are being followed


"Get up," Jon said, tapping her on the back, trying to wake her up. He needed to get an early start. He needed to look for the rest of the night guard, and be at least twenty miles away from here by the end of the day, just to be on the safe side in case the army was to ride through here. "What?" she asked, still asleep. "Time to get up." Jon said. "I'm up," she said, slowly opening her eyes. He already had everything packed up, like they had anything anyway. But two horses and a sword. "Why so early?" she asked, half asleep. "because, we need to be as far away from here as we can if the army was too ride through here." He answered. She sat with her arms folded on the ground, her blonde hair was matted and her eyes had dark circles, from nights of not sleeping because she didn't know whether or not to trust him. But something about her reminded him of yvigrte, the girl from that tribe that lived over the wall. Lena would never be like her, she didn't even look like her, but still something about her reminded him of her. Maybe it was because he still wasn't over her dying. Lena and yvigrte had that same you know nothing attitude. _Nothing like a woman who can take up for herself._ He thought to himself. He knew he'd never fall for another woman like he did her. "Oh," she said. "Scared of your own family?" she asked, sarcastically. _Here we go again,_ he thought._ She's only getting an earlier start_. She had a sarcastic attitude and they got into an argument at least three times a day over small stupid stuff. "No, Lena, I'm not." He said. "I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt." He replied. "oh." She said. "Thank you." She said. "How am I gonna repay you?'' she asked. He had to admit, she was kind a cute with her sarcastic remarks. "I don't know," he said. "Get up, get on your horse and be quiet." He said. "Is that what you want?" she asked. "I was starting to think you were kinda lonely or something." She said, standing up. She really knew how to pist him off. She walked over to her horse. Well, probably someone's she stole, he told himself. It was a solid white one, and before she met him she didn't even have a saddle. She started petting its back. "You know, Jon Snow, you're a weird individual." She said. she reminded him of Tyrion with the way she like to debate, always one step ahead because they had brilliant little heads on their precious little shoulders. But he always respected tyrion. In a way, he was one of the best men Jon had ever met, besides his dad. Lannisters sometimes had a bad name, but Tyrion was gonna one day clear it up. If he was even still living, the last time Jon had seen him was when he first started the night watch. Tyrion had left after his sister's husband died, and her foolish young on Joffrey took the crown. "So if what you're suggesting is that I'm a kidnapper, don't you think I would have you tied up and wouldn't let you leave my side?" he answered. "Don't know how to take a joke?" she retorted. "You know I would have ran away a while ago if I thought that." She said. "yeah." He replied, as she crawled up on her horse, a loud rustling in the woods catching his attention. "What, I thought you was ready to go?" she asked, as he ignored her. He motioned for her to be quiet. "Jon, what are you doing?" she asked, not getting the memo. He pulled for his sword. "Jon, are you crazy?" she demanded. Then she heard the sound of footsteps running away in the bushes. "What the hell?!" she yelled, getting off her horse. "We were being watched, Lena!" he yelled back. "By only god knows who!" he retorted. "Well, I'm sure it wasn't someone who was gonna kill us!" she demanded. "You don't know that, "he argued. "It could have been anybody, it could have been one of Theon solider for all you know!" he replied. She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, like even he would be out here!" she said. "It was probably just a squirrel." She added. "Whatever, get back on your horse, were leaving now!" he said. "Well, maybe I don't want to go with you!" she retorted. "Whatever, I don't care," he said, calm. "You can stay, but you'll be right in behind me pretty soon after I leave." He said, getting on his horse. "Come on Lena," he said. She just ignored him, standing in the middle of the field with her arms crossed. He started to ride away. "Wait!" she yelled, and jumped on her horse. "Jon, wait!" she yelled, trying to catch up. "Jon, please!" she pleaded. "I'm sorry!" she said. "Please, stop! "She demanded. He stopped and turned around to face her. "Wait?" he asked. "Jon, I'm sorry!" she said, on the verge of tears. He was the only person whoever cared about her since her momma was drug away from their house that day and she ruined it. "I'm so sorry, Jon, you're the only person who ever acted like they cared about me in a year and a half, and I don't want to push you away!" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "It's because I do, Lena!" he informed. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's all right." He said. "Were you gonna leave me?" she asked. "No, I was gonna go a little ways and wait on you." He said. "You were gonna risk the army finding you for me?" she asked. He nodded his head. "yeah." He said. "I underestimated you, Jon Snow." She said. "your actually a good person." She added.


End file.
